


Victoria

by Swimming_Through_Anxiety (Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Secrets, High School, Murder, Secrets, Serial Killer, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Swimming_Through_Anxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Evans. She's never had a normal life, not one that she can remember anyway. Her mom 'disappeared' when she was five, leaving her with just her father. And a responsibility she never wanted and can't get away from. Will she be able to make it out of high school alive, with all her secrets intact, or will a boy threaten everything her life is precariously perched on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post Original Works on here, and I probably won't post many. I just really wanna know everybody's reactions to this. This one is kinds short but it's just a prologue.

Late at night, sometime way after bedtime. Peeking through the crack of the basement door. The steps were dark but the room beyond was lit by a single, hanging lightbulb. Mommy and Daddy were down there, fighting again. Mommy’s on her knees scrubbing at the cement floor. There’s a sharp smell in the air that burns the little girl's throat. She knew the smell, smelled it whenever Mommy was cleaning the bathroom. What she didn’t know were the other smells that that one was covering, or why Mommy was cleaning the basement. 

The yelling got louder. Mommy said they needed to be quiet or they’d wake up the little girl upstairs. They didn’t know that she had gotten up after a nightmare, looking for them. They didn’t know she was at the top of the stairs, that she had caught bits and pieces of their conversation. 

“This needs to stop,” Mommy whispered. This made Daddy angrier. He threw something across the room, then paced in a circle while running his hands through his hair. He whispered furiously to Mommy.

“We can get you help,” she replied to a question that the little girl didn’t catch. Help? What did Daddy need help with?

She didn’t know, but she didn’t think she would get her answer tonight. There was more fighting and then Daddy was stomping up the stairs. The little girl ran in fear of being caught out of bed and listening to their conversation. She hurried back to her room and into her bed, pulling the covers over her head. She tried to slow and deepen her breathing, tried to fake sleep, just in case Daddy decided to check on her. He didn’t. And neither did Mommy.

~______________________~

Morning, bright light shining through the kitchen window and splashing across the table. The little girl glanced up from her cereal as Daddy came in through the back door, stomping mud from his boots.   
“Hi, Daddy,” The little girl brightly greeted the dark haired man.   
“Hey, Princess,” The man replied.  
“Where’s Mommy?” She asked in an innocent tone.  
“Mommy’s… gone away for a while,” Daddy carefully replied.  
“Oh,” The little blond was suddenly dimmer. “When will she be back?”  
“I don’t know. But, while we wait, do you want to help Daddy with something?”  
“Yeah!” She eagerly replied.  
“Alright, why don’t you take these rags and you can come help Daddy clean the basement,” He told her, handing her some old rags. He grabbed the white bottle out of the laundry room and they headed down the stairs.


End file.
